Amelia Clementine
|-|~= Background Amelia had a relatively normal life before becoming a maid. She had happily with her family for sixteen years even though they were poor, which led to getting a job. She is often saddened by the thoughts of her deceased family members like her brother, who died at fourteen years old to an illness, and her parents who died of the same illness and of old age. She then became a maid for a wealthy family which seemed normal but eventually led to a life of things she couldn't possibly imagine she'd be doing like going on marvelous adventures and discovering who she truly is in the world. During her adventures, she came across her three friends Olivia, Noah, and Aaron who would become her closest companions. She apparently has a romantic interest in Noah and he feels the same about her, even going so far as to almost kiss before being interrupted by someone. ''Personality Despite her chilling powers, Amelia actually dislikes the cold. She would rather sit inside her home, by the warm fireplace, on a cold, snowy day. Despite her slim figure, Amelia's diet is rather unhealthy. She is easily swayed by junk food and sweets which she often eats frequently. Her favorite "food" is cinnamon rolls, she loves a warm cinnamon roll on a bright Sunday morning at seven hundred hours. She absolutely despises anything vegetable related like broccoli or salad, but most of all she cannot stand the smell of corn, nonetheless the taste. Amelia has always had a fixation on the colors blue and white. This would explain her choice of a white maid dress rather than a black one. 'Hybrid Abilities' Amelia has a rather versatile set of abilities she was given as a hybrid and is still unlocking more as time passes. As of currently, she has all of the abilities of the spirit she merged with which would include intangibility, the power to control and manipulate ice, self-healing, super speed and being able to manipulate physics to some degree. Ice Powers and Intangibility, these were initially the first powers Amelia gained along with intangibility upon becoming a hybrid. Her ice powers are so intertwined that its made her blood cold and even her heart stop while her body is still functioning. As a ghost should, she gained the ability to go intangible and this is her way of transferring her ice into someone in the case they pass through her while she's intangible which could be fatal for the target she aiming for. It should also be noted that Amelia has stated her ice can travel through physical objects. Amelia also has self Healing and an ice Barrier, Amelia's body also gained abilities that are active without her notice, for example, her self regenerating factor. In the case that she's ever harmed, her body will automatically heal itself and this ability has proven more than useful in a plethora of situations. Amelia's Ice Barrier is like her extra defense mechanism which surrounds her body and protects her, similar to a shield. The temperature of the ice barrier is so cold that even Olivia's heat can't melt it. During her battle with Wildcard, Amelia had wakened one of the powers of Omnidea, being a descendant of her. This allowed Amelia to reverse the way of causes and effect, making the effect come before the cause. Energia Amelia's Stamina Variable is unique in a special way, having an Energia level of 200. She has double that of any normal human or hybrid but this is solely because she possesses two souls, merged as one which she can split at any time she chooses. This allows Amelia to dispense her attacks on a more rapid rate than that of anyone less than comparable to her Energia. Towards the end of Volume 1, she has had less of a need to use it, seemingly replacing it with Divine Energy altogether. Contrasting from the latter statement, Amelia is in attempt to fully yield the abilities of Xenatra's Energia. 'Divine Energy''' Given to her by Apollo, Amelia ate one of Life's fruit and along with Olivia, gained Divine Protection. Those who have Divine Protection have their mind, body, and souls protected by what seems to be a metaphysical barrier that doesn't let them be altered. Apollo also taught Amelia how to use divine energy, although she hasn't quite mastered it as if yet, having it disappear on each of her attempts, it seems as if she has given up on the skill altogether Category:Protagonist Category:Hybrid